Lucretia's Gambit
by Black Eskimo
Summary: A story of love, war and manipulation. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black's estranged and most prodigious daughter returns to save the Potter Heir from himself. The world is theirs for the taking.
1. The Face of Death

**The Face of Death**

"_Some are blessed with the abilty to stare_

_death in the face and walk away unscathed"_

**A/N:** This is my first story; I shall posting a minimum of at least one new chapter a week. Cliché's shall run rampant throughout the story, hopefully in an interesting manner with a very underutilized character. The story may borrow aspects from the Marvel Universe and God of War.

Disclaimer: I do not own any idea's derived from Harry Potter, the Marvel Verse or God of War. This story exists only for entertainment purposes, not financial gain.

For this story assume the value of the galleon is 1G = 100£

Sitting on a lounge chair observing the world from her Veranda, Lucretia Black was a sight to behold as she took a elegant sip of Petrus from the wine glass. Clad in black lace high cut knickers, a pair of Louboutin black high heels; a languid smile graced her face as she set the Daily Prophet down on to the table.

"It's finally time"

They wizarding war had just ended, and while she was ecstatic the Dark Lord had failed and met his downfall, the fools that were the 'Light' side weren't much better. She had a plan, she would need the catalyst, but with him by her side, the future of the wizarding world was much brighter.

She walked into her penthouse and took one final look around and sighed. She moved around her trunk and walked up to the safe in the wall. Opening it she stared at the box that contained her magnum opus, her two greatest creations to date, a permanent de-aging potion and a single use time turner. The potion would return her to prime mental and physical condition in her teenage years. This time turner she had fine-tuned to perfection, unlike others that were able to go back only a few weeks, hers could slip back in time to a maximum of two years.

Lucretia grabbed her two creations and moved over to her trunk and began applying cushioning charms to her trunk and person. Once done she wrapped the platinum necklace of the time turner around herself, grabbed a hold of her trunk, chugged down the potion and gave the necklace a couple of rapid spins and vanished in bright flash of light.

Lucretia Black was born in 1925, and was currently 72 years of age. Widely regarded as a Master level Battle Mage, she had navigated the pitfalls and machinations that came with growing up in the Black family to become the witch she was today. Like many of her family she had been blessed with a few extraordinary magical talents. She was a Erinyes and Beastmaster.

A Erinyes, better known as the Furies from Greek mythology. The powers of the Fury ability form had given birth to the legends such as Tisiphone. Being an Erinyes made Lucretia effectively immortal, she hadn't aged a day since her 24th birthday. While immune to sickness and the ravages of time, with extreme difficulty, it was still possible to kill her. She had the power of unsustained flight at speeds just below Mach 3. Teleportation to any location she had previously visited, regardless of distance. A unprecedented level of control over illusions, the most accomplished of occulumens would only be able to see through them with extensive concentration. Plus lastly Superhuman stamina and flame manipulation, the Fiendfyre curse was a bastardization of the Erinyes abilty.

The Beastmaster ability gave her a in-depth knowledge of all magical and muggle creatures and the ability to communicate with them. While it certainly wasn't as fanciful as Parselmouths who could maintain intelligent conversations with serpents, a beastmaster was able to command all creatures and understand their needs and desires.

Many thought Lucretia Black to have perished after her rather public splinching accident at the Ministry of Magic in late 1992. A silly thought if their ever was one, splinching wouldn't kill a talented witch such as herself. However, she had sustained several injuries that had left her hospitalized for several weeks as she recovered.

Lucretia Black, as the world was about to learn, was not a woman to be trifled with.


	2. Beautiful Inception

**Beautiful Inception**

_"I'm looking at them from above, because God put me here." -Augusto Pinochet_

"Urgh, bloody hell," Lucretia exclaimed. She had landed from roughly 6 meters in the air into the middle of Hyde Park.

She quickly rolled over and grabbed her wand and quickly cast a notice me not charm on her person. Standing up and brushing herself off she glanced around and muttered, "everything seems to have gone right so far."

"**Tempus**" _2pm June 24, 1996 _"Excellent."

Lucretia shrunk her trunk then quickly stuffed it into her back pocket then disapparated to Diagon Alley with a soft pop. She set off for Gringotts at a rapid pace. Moving up the marble staircase, the goblin guards positioned by the door tensed up but didn't move. She moved to the head teller's desk and cleared her throat.

"Can I help you?"

"_I require a audience with the Black Family Account Manager immediately,_" she said in Gobblydook.

"_And whom might you be to presume yourself worthy of demanding anything of me_"

"_Lucretia Black, oldest surviving member of the Black Line and Heir presumptive"_

The goblins eyes widened marginally and opened the barrier snarling to her, "_Follow me."_

Lucretia followed the teller, winding through several hallways towards the upper levels of Gringotts. The goblin sharply rapped his knuckles against a ornate oak door and motioned for her to enter. Sitting behind the desk was what she assumed to be a middle aged goblin dressed in suit.

"Ahh, yes. You must be the witch claiming to be Lucretia Black. I am Goldfist. Tell me, how can you be the heiress while we have reports confirming her demise due to mortal injuries four years ago," Goldfist inquired.

"I assure you reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

"Indeed," he snarled drily. "Policy requires that you verify your ancestry before this discussion goes any further. Take the blood quill and right your name on the line at the top of the parchment. Understand that if you try to write a falsehood, the magic will kill you."

Lucretia took the quill and deftly wrote her name. They both watched as the blood ink spread and the parchment filled out.

**_Name: Lucretia Black_**

**_Title: Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black; Black Lady_**

**_Parents: Arcturus III and Melania Black_**

**_Direct Family: Deceased_**

**_Exenteded Family:_**

**_N. Tonks_**

**_A. Tonks (Nee Black)_**

**_N. Malfoy (Nee Black)_**

**_D. Malfoy_**

**_B. Lestrange (Nee Black)_**

**_H. Potter (Distant Relative)_**

**_M. Weasley (Distant Relative)_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Status: Pure-blood, Erinyes_**

**_Black Family Assets_**

**_Cash: 12,404,206 G / $ 1,240,420,600_**

**_Assets: Liquidated_**

**_Artefacts: Extensive/Priceless_**

**_Heir: None_**

"What happened to all the family assets?"

"As per standard Gringotts policy, after the demise of the final member of a house, all assets are sold and the account is declared as inactive. Gringotts was unaware of Any surviving members of the Black Family and the account was to be set as inactive till the will reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black on July 1st."

"Understandable, I'm going to require the full muggle identification package; passports, licenses, education history, medical and financial records. I will also require an account at Barclays. I want there to be a starting balance of $100,000,000 with $250,000 to be deposited weekly for the following 3 years. With this account I want attached $50,000,000 in shares at Exxon Mobil, $40,000,000 in shares at Microsoft and I would like a 10% stake in Ferrari S.P.A."

"It's not often that we receive a pureblood with any desire to invest in the muggle world here at Gringotts. Gringotts can facilitate these transfers and create these accounts. However you will need to visit a Barclays branch to take possession of the account and receive your checkbook, debit and credit cards. Here is the Black family ring and a money pouch connected to the main vault, is there anything else Gringotts can assist you with today"

"I will be purchasing a home very soon, I need it warded with both offensive and defensive wards so thoroughly the idea of attacking it should seem suicidal."

"It will be expensive but you can easily afford it, I shall have it arranged."

"That will be all for now, good day."

Lucretia immediately left and headed for the apparition point. Reappearing at the same spot she had originally landed at in Hyde Park, Lucretia swiftly set hailed a taxi and entered.

"I need to visit a Barclays branch then I would like you to wait for me, after which I shall need you to take me to the best real estate agent in town.

"Yes mam"

Stepping out in front of the Barclays branch, Lucretia took out her new identification and walked up to a teller.

"Hello I'm Lucretia Black, here's my identification, I'm here to take possession of an account."

"Yes mam, your account manager contacted us already, please fill out these forms while I verify your ID then return with your documents and cards.

A few minutes later Lucretia Black was jetting off to a real estate agent in possession of a spanking new VISA Black Card and a blank certified cheque. Upon arrival she swiped her card, leaving a generous tip, then entered the agents office.

"Hello, I'm looking to purchase a the best home available post haste, preferably a penthouse. Price is not an object."

"We have a move in ready 4-bedroom available on Park Lane in the Mayfair area. It has all the latest amenities, private security, underground parking and concierge service. It's listed at $27,168,000," the sales agent told Lucretia nervously, not entirely believing that someone so young would be able to spend such a large sum of money on their own."

"Here's a cheque, I would like to move in as soon as possible."

"We will rush the process and have everything ready momentarily"

Three days and several greased palms later, the paper work had been approved and Lucretia had taken possession of her new home. A few calls to the concierge and she now had a chauffeur and was the proud owner of a Rolls Royce Silver Spur and Ferrari 550. It was a rare day where clear skies graced the London metropolitan area hence her tanning outside. As she lay there she began pondering how she was going to approach Harry. She had found his home address through his Uncle Vernon's workplace. Whoever had put him there was either incompetent or too arrogant to believe that any one would use muggle means to find him. Either way, it was inacceptable. She presumed that the best chance she had of succeeding at her plan was to be open and transparent with him. It would be nice to have someone to trust again after her previous husband had passed in her 40s. If he reacted negatively, well she was far older, wiser and more powerful then him. She would work something out. She needed to speak to him sooner rather than later and tomorrow was as good a day as any.

Tomorrow was a new day, all she could do was hope for the best


	3. Exodus

**Exodus**

_"If surviving assassination attempts was an Olympic event, I would win the gold medal" -Fidel Castro_

The Darkness was absolute in Harry's room. He lay there starring at the plain ceiling after having been woken up by a nightmare once again. Since his return from the ministry all his dreams were plagued with Sirius death or the thrice damned prophecy.

The only two feelings he was experiencing were soul wracking guilt and mind-numbing boredom.

There was a spider in the top right corner of the ceiling. The desk It had four cracks on it's cheap polished wood. One crack ran along the top surface for 9 centimeters; the other three were around half that size on its legs.

The crickets would go quite at 3:40am everynight, give or take a few minutes.

All of these obersavations he'd made before.

They all didn't change change the simple fact that while he was lying in bed as an untrained soon to be 6th year, Sirius was still dead and there was a psychopathic half-blood dark lord hell bent on snuffing out his life. To make a bad situation worse, said dark lord had more experience to his name than Harry had years to his life, with an unknown amount of equally homicidal followers.

Death.

It seemed like the only possible outcome.

A one-way trip to the next great adventure. Atleast his family would be there… but bloddy hell he wanted to live.

He'd been sending the same "I'm fine" message to the order since his return. No responses, no comments on the fact that he had sent the exact same message every two days over the past few weeks. Some 'protectors' they were. It seemed that while they maintained laser focus on ensuring he stayed alive, everyone had forgotten about his mental well being.

Hedwig at least could fly out and break the regular monotony keeping the snowy owl from getting bored.

Motivation? Plentiful. A sense of freedom perhaps? Definatly. Harry was ready to take control of his life but he had no idea where to start. He had yet to receive his OWL results, so he had no real qualifications thus far. His vault while providing more than enough money for a comfortable existence, would not last him for the rest of his lifespan. It was unacceptable that every major decision in his life had been made for him. The last time he had forced control over the reigns he had led his friends to mortal peril and Sirius had perished. He needed help, that much was obvious, but there was no one he could trust. Not even Remus the last Marauder. He had been suspiciously missing his entire childhood. Even when they finally met, information had been scarce and hard to pry from him. Be it about Harry's family or any truly useful offensive magic.

With that realisation, came a sense of freedom and understanding. It forced another decision out of Harry, one he knew he had to make and had been avoiding. One he was both scared and excited to consider. The choice had to be made. He could no longer stay with these people. They were going to get him killed. He had to forge his own path in this world. For Dumbledore's path was not that different from Riddle's. Both had a high risk of mutually assured destruction.

Harry closed his eyes and sunk into his pillow. He took a deep breath, smiled slowly, his breathing returned to normal. He needed a plan and tomorrow was a new beginning. As he fell asleep his last thoughts were 'Freedom was attainable. He just need a fresh start'.

Lucretia rolled out of bed, clad in nothing but a pair of silk black knickers, she slid into a pair of sandals and began her morning rituals. Today was the day she met Harry and first impressions went a long way. She had to formidable, trustworthy and approachable all at once. Not an easy look to pull off, but if anyone could it would be her.

A quick call to the concierge and her car was waiting for her as she got out of the lift. She slid into the Rolls Royce switched on the telly and directed her chauffer.

"We're going to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey Marc. As quick as possible please."

A little more than an hour later heads were turning everywhere as a Rolls Royce rolled down the streets of Privet Drive. Stopping at #4, a uniformed chauffeur opened the door and a striking young woman stepped out. She walked up to the door and knocked twice.

A flustered Petunia Dursley opened the door. What she saw was a stunning young lady who couldn't have been a day over eighteen standing at her door, more interesting however was the designer clothing she wore, the chauffeur and vehicle behind her. She was obviously a person of means.

"Hello darling, is there anything I can help you with today," she asked sweetly, well aware of the jealous gazes of her neighbors as they peered through there curtains.

"Is this the Dursley household, there are important matters I need to discuss with you."

"Yes, yes, come in dear. Have a seat in the living room while I get Vernon."

Petunia returned promptly and sat across from her, not much after Vernon waddled into the and squeezed his girth into the couch.

"Hello, I will dispense with formalities and get straight to the point for expediency's sake. I am not sure whether you are aware that Mr. Potter's godfather recently passed away. As his Godfather's relative I wish to take over his guardianship, if he is amenable to it. He shall move in with me permanently and if you so desire, you shall never see each other again. I will send a barrister over later on to take care of any required documentation. Of course you shall also receive some compensation for all the years you have looked after him."

"The murderer is dead!" Petunia exclaimed gleefully. "I always new it was only a matter of time, him and his no good friends."

"So your telling me he'll be gone forever and I'm getting paid too?" Vernon inquired.

"Yes, of course this offer is pending Mr. Potter's agreement."

"We accept, and he will too"

"Get down here, Boy!" Vernon Dursley yelled.

"Yes?" Harry asked coming down the stairs.

Vernon jumped up and took six quick steps, grabbed him by the collar and whispered, "this woman is here to take you away, don't you dare refuse you filthy little ingrate or you shall experience the full scope of my ire. Do you understand?"

The boy blinked and replied, "yes uncle."

Vernon twirled again, his a smile on his face as he spoke to Lucretia, "He's all yours, Petunia and I shall be in the kitchen."

Harry watched him go curiously.

"Who are you?" was the first thing he asked, as he stopped dead still, staring at the woman.

"Lucretia Black. I am Sirius aunt, and current Head of the Black Family"

"I recognize that name. Aunt? How is that possible? You look barely older than me"

"Well it's a rather complex story…" Lucretia then went on to explain to him her trip through time and the de-aging process she put herself through.

"I don't get it why would you do this, why are you here?"

"Well you see in the future did not go well for anybody. Hundreds died, many of which were your friends. A lot of unnecessary risk were taken. I know about the prophecy and what I don't get is that even with that knowledge you survived just by the skin of your teeth."

"Wait I survived?"

"Yes, through nothing other than sheer luck. Don't interrupt; let me get this story out in one go. Every couple decades there is someone that affects history in a major way, they are known as catalyst. Some notable ones are Napoleon, Hitler, Alexander the Great, and Caesar. You Harry, have the potential to be one of these catalysts. The problem however is with how you were raised, and those around you. I have the resources, knowledge and power to help you if you wish. It won't be easy and success is not guaranteed. I do promise that you will be in control of your own life though and your achievements will be based of your own luck as opposed to luck and circumstance. I plan to take over your guardianship, train both your mind and body; and then at the end of the summer, attend Hogwarts with you. Do you agree with my proposal?"

"It's a lot to take in, however you've been a lot more straightforward with me than anyone else in my life. I also suppose the wards wouldn't have let you in if you meant me harm and I do need training. Alright, let's do this, I reserve the right to pullout at any time though as I simply do not know you will enough to trust you with my life yet"

"Excellent, we're becoming a family Harry. I'm not running a prison camp. Your free to come and go as you please, all I ask is you keep me appraised about your whereabouts and be safe."

"You've got a deal, when do we leave?"

"Now, go gather your belongings as I finalize a few details with your aunt and uncle."

Lucretia headed towards the kitchen and smiled gently as she heard Harry thundering up the stairs.

"He has agreed to my terms, Here is a cheque for $150,000. Judging by how thin he is and the rags he's wearing I doubt you even spent half that on him. I suspect this is the last time we shall ever see each other."

"Brilliant, this is a glorious day." Vernon replied as he greedily snatched the cheque from her hands.

Harry entered the kitchen with his trunk in tow and awkwardly nodded at the Dursley's in goodbye for the final time.

"Yes, well goodbye then." Vernon blustered, "Don't come back"

Harry nodded, and idly waved his hand. "Anything else?"

"Make sure you take all your freak nonsense with you. I won't have you darkening our doorstep ever again," Vernon snarled, his face going red.

"You know, that vein pulsing on your forehead is a sure sign of an impeding heart attack, high blood pressure and the like" Harry mentioned casually. "But don't worry I've got .everything, this is the last you'll see of me."

"Good."

No further words were exchanged, this day couldn't have come soon enough as far as both parties where concerned.

"Wow that's yours? Harry asked Lucretia as he stared at the Rolls Royce from the parlor window.

"Yes, a girl has to treat herself from time to time. Let's get out of here."

The Potter and Black pair headed out the front door and stopped at a waiting chauffeur. He relieved Harry of his trunk as he entered and soon they were cruising back to London. Lucretia to her new home and Harry to his life."


	4. World of Wonders

**World of Won****_ders_**

_"Never attribute to malice what can be adequately explained by stupidity." -Unknown_

**A/N: Review, follow and favorite if you enjoy the story so far. I will try and keep updates frequent this week, but beyond that I can't promise more than one a week**

Two weeks had passed since Harry had moved in with her, and Lucretia could honestly say she was happy. Everything seemed to be going according to plan so far. It had become glaringly obvious that the people who influenced his life what him loyal and submissive. She had to reassure him that the home was his as much as it was hers, thus he should relax and make himself comfortable. It was her new mission in life to give him some sense of self worth. There was plenty of entertainment available to them living in the heart of the city. One of her first acts was to take him out and teach him about the muggle world. For someone raised in it, he was woefully ignorant of it's working and how to navigate it. A short trip to Gringotts and Harry had his own muggle identification. His case must much easier due to him having attended muggle primary; it really was just a matter of changing his official age to eighteen so he could function independently. It was time to move on to the next phase.

"Harry, I think it's time I taught you a few things. You have a lot of potential. I don't know what game Dumbledore is playing but it's clearly being wasted."

"Teach me? What exactly did you have in mind? I'm still under the Trace, not a whole lot I can do?"

"I considered that. I was thinking it was time for your first official vacation. There is no formal Ministry of Magic in the United States. A country that big would be difficult to place by a few hundred wizards, so they are much more lax when it comes to underage magic. They don't really pay attention as long as the muggles don't notice. So I was thinking we should go and visit Miami, Florida, the Black family owns a villa on the beach there. So we would be able to train undisturbed and have little… fun," she winked.

"I would love that I've never been."

"I'll have it all arranged and we can leave in a few days."

That Friday Harry and Lucretia boarded a private jet to Miami Florida. Upon landing they headed over to there vacation home to rest for the day and accustom themselves to the time difference. As Harry lay in bed he could barely believe this new life of luxury he was living but he definitely thought you could get used to it. Since Sirius had passed no one seemed to be willing to help him or give him any useful information except Lucretia. It didn't hurt that she was fun, intelligent and even though he would never say it out loud, damn gorgeous. So he counted to his blessings as he fell asleep because he knew that tomorrow training would begin in earnest.

"Harry! Wake up it's time to begin training. I have hired a few tutors and we are going to begin is important that you be able to protect you. Dumbledore is a notorious legilimency."

"Alright, alright, I'm awake. Let me just grab a quick shower and a bite to eat I will meet you in the kitchen"

"Okay hurry up we start soon"

Turned out that once Harry had understood occlumency a little more than clear your mind, he was natural. It did not mean that he immediately mastered the subject but she was advancing in leaps and bounds. He would still have to practice once he returned to all ports but he was confident that he would be able to secure his mind long enough to expel any intruders.

After she was certain he had a firm grasp on the basics, training became much more personal with Lucretia. He quickly began to realize how do dangerous she was. Even with all the physical training he had taken up with her, she was far faster, sharper and her reflexes were sobering; though she attributed it to muscle memory. Harry thought if he would soon be able to fight like that, all this hard work was worth it. Her knowledge of spells seemed to be endless. She had quickly helped him understand how lights and dark Magic were concepts created by the Ministry of Magic to control its population. They ultimately lived in a society where everyone from age eleven upwards was armed. Granted that were some truly evil individuals in their community but ostracizing a significant portion of your population and creating political factions founded on the concept was ridiculous. Harry knew that he had only touched the tip of the iceberg when it came to Lucretia's knowledge on spells, however he was confident that he would be able to hold his own against any Hogwarts students.

Harry was shocked and disconcerted when she showed him her Erinyes form. The dark aura emanating from her caused his mind to flash over to demontors briefly. Nonetheless as she explained her abilities to him he grew more comfortable and slight sexual attraction developed. Lucretia explained to him that if she chose him as her life mate, as she had every intention of eventually doing, her immortality and flight abilities would bleed over to him. He could never become an Erinyes himself but she offered to teach him how to become an animagus.

"The black family have been around since the construction of Stonehenge. Consequently we have been responsible for many of the great and terrible figure in History. Churchill was a squib that was disowned, still not sure whether or not that was a god choice."

"Definetly bad choice."

"Possibly. There is also one of my great uncles, who was a little bent and went on a killing spree through muggle London. He was known as Jack the Ripper"

"Are you kidding me, he was a wizard! Never mind that, he was a Black! Certainly explains why he was never caught."

"Yes well I got off track, the point I was going to make as that we have also been responsible for a lot of magical advances. One of the closely guarded family secrets is that we managed to shorten down the process of the animagus transformation to five months. It certainly won't be easy but I can teach you if your interested."

"Of course I am. Prior to this summer I might have turned you down as I was no transfiguration wiz. No I believe I can do it."

"Awesome, we'll start tomorrow," she exclaimed. Then gave him a quick peck on the cheek that left blushing like strawberry.

Lucrettia also making sure that he was knowledgeable in politics, finance and improved upon his public speaking. As while she wanted him to be an able fight, there was much more you could achieve in life. Eventually Voldemort would be come and they could move to bigger avenues and for that he would have to know how to manage his assets and the public.

The young pair didn't spend all their time training. Harry had his first trips to a bar and nightclub. While I wasn't sure this is something he would want to do want to do on a regular basis having Lucretia with him certainly made things whole lot more fun. One such time they around 4 AM the pair found themselves lounging drunkenly on their private stretch of beach.

"I don't know how to thank you. I expected this to be another miserable summer with the Dursley's but it's exceeded even my wildest expectations."

"Your welcome, Harry"

"Did you notice that you've grown atleast 3inches since we've met?" she asked softly. "And that you've added some shoulder muscle, biceps, the start of some pecs, a firm stomach, and leg muscles?"

"I've been working out," he said bashfully.

"I know," Lucretia responded coyly, "had you not been a wizrd though, this level of growth would be impossible. Since I'm the only person who's seen you all summer the difference isn't as striking, but you can bet the ladies will be all over you may get away with calling it puberty, but not to me."

"I guess it doesn't matter, it's none of their business either way, you helped me so only you really need to know"

"Anything for you baby" Lucretia teased.

"I'm not a BABY!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped onto her and begin tickling her relentlessly. A few moment later Harry lay panting below Lucretia having lost the Great Tickle War of Miami Beach, noses nearly touching they looked into each others eyes.

"So how old are you again?"

Harry thought for a few seconds, "sixteen now."

"Well," Kate said, "that is past the age of consent," she purred, as "purred, as she threw up a few quick wards and pushed him back onto the towels the and kissed him seriously."

After returning back to the villa Lucretia and Harry talked and decided to officially become a couple. Listeria sent in her transfer request to Hogwarts that same after noon. All British wizarding children were guaranteed a spot at Hogwarts if they could afford the fees, so it was more a formality because come September 1st she would be attending . There would definitely be plenty questions waiting for them when they returned. It was almost guaranteed that the Order of the Phoenix had realized he was missing by now. A missing Harry Potter and previously unknown Black Heiress returning together as a couple, the wizarding world would be in uproar.

With ten days left before September 1st, the new couple had decided to take the long way back to England. Lucretia knew they wouldn't stay in England forever with how much Harry hated his celebrity status; it would only get worse when he finally defeated Voldemort. Thus she thought it was a good opportunity to show him more of what the world had to offer. They flew north to New York City visiting it's landmarks. Then decided to go west till they were home. Spending a day each in Los Angeles, Tokyo, Bangkok, Dubai, Mykonos, Rome, Paris, Amsterdam and finally back to London.

Having owl ordered all their supplies for the upcoming year, they made a brief stuff home to pick up their belonging and freshen up. Then raced to King Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express.


	5. Where do you stand on the chessboard?

**Where do you stand on the chessboard?**

_"Politicians are like diapers. They both need changing regularly and for the same reason." Unknown_

Shrunken trunks in their pockets Harry raced through the barrier with Lucretia. Unruffled, they observed the families milling about as they made their first official appearance into the magical of the summer. They had decided their was no point in hiding their abilities, with Harry dating a Black, it would be expected that he was either more powerful than previously advertised or had learned a few new tricks over the summer. Their personalities had changed a little as well, not that anyone would notice is Lucretia due to not having previously known of her. They offset each other perfectly. Lucretia had been forged in the dark crucible of the House of Black. She had been subjected to more darkness than most alive, thus was the more unforgiving and ruthless of the pair. Harry was calmer now, colder, and more intellectual in his decision-making. Lucretia had all but beat the Gryffindor desire to save the world out of him. Harry was easily amongst the most magically power wizard alive at the moment. Without the elder wand, yes Lucretia knows about, Dumbledore would not be able to match him. When Harry began to mature around his seventeenth birthday, even Voldemort wouldn't be able to match him. When angered those paying attention could see the dark green aura that began to manifest around him and the light glow in his eyes. Raw power however wasn't everything; those with more knowledge and experience than could still beat him in battle.

"Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, seem to be waiting me to arrive. Let's go say hi."

"Sure thing

"What in the name of Merlin," Ron whispered, as he noticed his friend walking towards them with a gorgeous witch.

"Ronald!" Molly reprimanded snappishly, before looking up and seeing them herself. Her mouth dropped slightly open in shock.

She had half expected Harry to show up looking thin and generally uncared for. He was only a child, there was no way he could take care of himself adequately. She was so taken aback she could barely believe her eyes. He looked like the poster child of good nutrition and exercise. His hair looked like it may have been cut professionally for the first time in his life, and it suited him. She'd always told him to let her have a go at it, this was far better than that unruly mop of his. The muggle clothes that looked like they may have cost more money than Arthur made in a year, an they did compliment the girl whose hand he held clothing nicely. Wait… girl!

Harry smiled at them and waved as he pointed them out to Lucretia. The movement brought Molly's attention to bulging muscles the boy had acquired. She stared at her sweet little Harry, the boy she thought of as her seventh son and the future Mr. Ginny Weasley, and felt her jaw open even more. Harry Potter was strolling with his arm around the girl, with a casual ease that set her on edge. He should not be capable off that. A few months ago Harry would've been the personification of awkwardness around girls. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt that of more more chest muscles than a sixteen year had any business having. Although what attracted her attention the most was his face and the lack of glasses upon them.

The pair seemed to be completely oblivious of the silence they left in their wake, as the students and parents watched them. A universal look of awe was visible across the platform, and a fair few of hunger. Ron and Hermione's response were of comparable shock.

"Mrs Weasley, Ronald, Hermione," Harry greeted them with a small smile. "How has your holiday been?"

"Fine," Molly whispered, before working up her legendary temper. "Where have you been all summer? We've been worried sick. The entire order has been scouring the country looking for you. Dumbledore was about to ask the Ministry for help."

Harry and Lucretia exchanged a quick.

"Well it's summer vacation, I went on holiday of course" Harry replied cheekily.

"You would think that whoever was in charge of looking over me would have said something when I drove away with an unknown girl. I guess it goes to show so much for Dumledore's vaunted protection. I would like to introduce to you my girlfriend, Lucretia Black, head of the Black family. We decided to head for greener pastures as England clearly wasn't the safest place to be. I guess I could have left you a note or something but you all couldn't do me that courtesy last summer. So I guess all I have to say is, karma."

The three of them gaped at him. "But don't worry, I was safe and had plenty of…fun, this summer," he said grinning salaciously at Lucretia.

Scandalized this seemed to snap Molly out of her stupor. "What do you mean girlfriend! There aare no more Black other than those three wretched sisters. I don't know how this little hussy got into to your head young man but I won't allow it. You need yourself a good woman, like Ginny over there, the Blacks are DARK wizards dear".

Lucretia silently fumed, she fingered her wand as she prepared to put this little redhead trollop in place. Harry returned her a cold smile. "It's always a pleasure Mrs. Weasley, although I should warn you for future reference. DO NOT EVER insult her again, you won't enjoy my reaction. Take a look at the ring on her right hand and you'll see that she is very much a Black. Finally while I appreciate you and your family for what you've done for me over the years, do not presume that gives you the right to make decisions for me. Ron. Hermione. I'll see you guys at Hogawarts, we are going to get a compartment. Lucretia lets go."

Ron was glowering, he was envious of the obvious close relationship between his smoking hot girlfriend. He glanced over at Hermione and saw her drooling at Harry as walked away, life wasn't fair.

Hermione was stunned. What happened? She still wasn't able to wrap her mind around this transformation. Harry was hot. The muscles beneath his shirt had definitely not been prior to summer.

Molly stood rooted to the spot with a surprised painted on her face. Her temper was still bubbling, how dare those two! She moved and hugged her children as a loud siren announced the train's imminent departure. She moved forwards and hugged them once more, before standing aside to watch them board the train. She had to floo Dumbledore immediately, something was wrong with her Harry.

As they sat in their compartment at the front of the train, Lucretia was impressed. She really shouldn't be though. He had handled the situation perfectly and she knew that Harry didn't seem to have any limitations to what he was capable of achieving. His only true constraints were the knowledge available to him and the motivation to succeed. Two things that were now available to him in excess.

Harry on the other hand was reminiscing on the past few nights as they made their way home. It was when he realized that he Harry could see a future for him and Lucretia.

****Flashback****

We sat on the bed exchanging stories about our childhood as the sun set. Real stories, not the same old bullshit everybody talks about when they first meet, maybe over coffee, or before they get too drunk at some party at a house where nobody even knows who the owner is. Those simplistic questions seem even more dull once you've already made love to a person. This was a little bit more awkward though. The brutal honesty as wasn't always good when we talked about our low points and loses. I was a little jealous of Lucretia who had somehow managed to live her life without an ounce of regret. I always wondered why it was common to measure regret by ounces, why not liters, or milliliters? I'd never heard of anyone ever saying, "I don't have a liter of regret." Was regret solely based on America and their differentiated system of measurement? Do people in countries using the metric system not get to experience regret? I'm rambling. I didn't really know where any of it was going, or why it was even going at all, but I certainly wasn't complaining.

Eventually we got up and began to get ready for a night out in town.

We are facing each other on the red carpet, hand in hand as we flashed smiles. A photographer's flash can only captured the moment, were content.

We leave the room where perched lights illuminate the passionate intentions within me. The cold brisk air hits her bare arms as we walk from room to room. Lucretia grabs my body furtively and I realize I have come to the point where I can barely resist her attempts at affection. We enter the room where everyone is dancing, I say hello to her acquaintances who get on my damn nerves, but at least now I can switch my focus to her damn curves,

Sparks fly when we grind like an executioner sharpening his axe, one hand on her hip, the other pulling up that very dress she wore so perfectly. She leans her bare back against my chest as she has her hands on the back of my neck. Her fingers run through my hair and we both know we only really want one thing from each other.

The physicality of our relationship has grown exponentially over the past few days as I grew more confident. She pulls my face towards hers and our lips intercede what our words cannot, our tongues wrestling uncontrolled in a struggle for power. By this time she has already been moving her body so majestically, that my pants have become more than just a little uncomfortable. Her hands seem to find my pockets as she decides to grab what is hers. Just like my soul, but this time I don't mind, matter of fact I encourage. When our bodies break apart we are both gasping for air, and the drops of sweat on our necks slide as if they were screaming for attention.

The crowded limo ride home Lucretia falls asleep on my shoulder, we gets dropped off at a house that has become more of a home to me than my previous residence.

Two days later on a warm afternoon, she showed up, in her blue and white plaid skirt uniform, knowing that now we have time to really satisfy our needs.

That plaid skirt lies lonely on the ground as we make love for hours on the bed. Sheets lie scattered on this hot day, and this time it wasn't only sweat that was dripping. As she kept on gripping, digging her nails into my back, Scarred me with the marks of pleasure.

She forces herself on top of me, her pale hands pressing on my chest, and when she moves them they leave red imprints on my vanilla skin. As if they were holding the heart that she had already stolen, her hips gyrate and everything feels so serene for those moments, her legs begin to clinch my body like a boa constrictor. As she makes a symphony with the sounds that escape her now dry mouth, she grins at me before she closes her eyes and tilts her head back,

"You're on the potion right?" I asked timidly.

"I thought you said it didn't matter?" she kissed me on the. She was playing my game and I liked it. I was sick of air-headed bimbos that stalked me at Hogwarts, either hopelessly crushing on me or hating me depending on the latest Daily Prophet article.

When we are done I walk to the kitchen briefly and returned to see her; she has make up smeared on her face, her hair so delicately messy as if Aphrodite had just combed it with strokes of lust. She stings me with the most venomous kiss, she bites my lower lip, teases me a bit. Walks out of the bedroom still buttoning her blouse, leaving me unsatisfied only because I know that it will be harder to enjoy moments like this when we return to Hogwarts, and dismally I would turn out to be painstakingly right.

**** Flashback Ends****

"I can see the castle in the distance, it's been many years since I've been here."

"It will be a new experience. I don't think they are ready for us. Had you been been a redhead Snape would probably blow his top," Harry snickered.

"Normally I would tell you he's not worth our attention, but with how much of an ass he's been to you. A little retribution is well over due."

"Couldn't agree with you more"

They arrived at the platform, and took one of the carriages to the school with a pair of random Ravenclaws

Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were waiting for Harry at the entrance. "Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "Would you come with me please?"

Harry wrapped his arm around Lucretia's waist and nodded coolly.

They followed the headmaster to his office, he whispered the password was "Skittles", and they entered.

"Hello, Fawkes," Harry smiled at the Phoenix.

Fawkes looked at Harry gently and did a classic double take. The Phoenix recognized something a profound change within the boy, and trilled excitedly; this year was going to be very special. Lazily, he spread his wings and glided over to the boys shoulder. He decided he would be spending a lot of time perched here this year. The power the pair were giving off was invigorating to the highly magical bird.

For a brief moment, Dumbledore looked startled as his familiar had landed on another person, before his face quickly resumed its normal mask. Lucretia trusted Harry to handle the conversation, understanding that he no longer really trusted the headmaster.

"How has your summer been," he asked.

"So, so," Harry replied, he sat Lucretia back on his lap opposite the professor. "How was yours, sir?"

The headmaster looked at the smoldering embers of remembering Molly Weasley's recent call, "It could have been better. Everyone was worried about you, as we couldn't find you anywhere. With Voldemort publically active again it's not safe for you. It is imperative you tell me where you were."

Harry decided it was time to take control of this meeting if they were going to make it back in time for Lucretia's sorting.

"I think that I owe you an apology for worrying you, however beyond that what I do in during my summer is not your business. I had the permission of both my muggle and magical guardian so that's all that matters. Will there be anything else?" the professor started.

The Hogwarts Headmaster grimaced faintly as he suddenly realizing he couldn't read Harry at all. Someone had clearly thought the boy occlumency, judging by who he had yet to let go of the girls hand, she seemed to be the most likely suspect. He was getting a few things from his body language, happiness and contentment but nothing else.

"That will be all for now, but this conversation is not yet over," Dumbledore said slowly, his eyes losing their twinkle. Something had evidently had happened over the summer, and he didn't know what to make of it. He felt his age for the first time, and prayed that the changes would work out. Harry needed to fulfill his destiny.

Harry looked at his watch, "I believe we should hurry, sir. We wouldn't want to miss the sorting ceremony."

"Quite right," Dumbledore agreed. He pulled a thick envelope out of his pocket. "Here are your OWL results, be sure to send Professor McGonagall a note with your course choices before morning so she may arrange your schedule."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

They put on the robes over their jeans and followed him down to the Great Hall.


	6. Concrete Jungle

**Concrete Jungle**

_"If I were two-faced, would I be wearing this one?" Abraham Lincoln_

"Gryffindor," the sorting hat bellowed to the hall. Lucretia calmly took the sorting hat off, daintily setting it upon the stool; she made her way to the seat Harry had been saving her. A gentle and uncertain round of applause went of for her, few being able to believe that a dark family like the Blacks had to consecutive heirs go to the Lions and escape the snake pit. As soon as she Dumbledore finished his opening remarks Hermione was quick to grab Lucretia's attention.

"Hi, I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself earlier. I'm Hermione, Harry's best friend."

"I'm Lucretia, his girlfriend," she replied with a hint of smugness.

"Indeed, where did you guys meet? Tell me all about it."

As Lucretia broke of into a tale explaining how they had come to be Harry surveyed the hall

You could almost here the collective necks snapping towards Harry in shock at that statement. He didn't notice however, his eyes being firmly glued to the Head table.

Then McGonagall entered making her way to the front of the Hall, she placed a three-legged stool before the first years, and put an extremely old, dirty, patched wizard's hat on top of it. The first years gawked at the hat in mingled apprehension and confusion. After a few seconds of near silence in the Hall, a long tear near the bottom of the hat opened wide like a mouth, and it broke into song.

The hat fell silent when it finished its song, and the students at the tables all clapped and cheered loudly. Professor McGonagall raised her hand for silence.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

So the sorting went till the feast was ready to begin, "There is a time for speeches," said Dumbledore, and paused. "And that time is after we eat. Tuck in!" He then threw his beard over his shoulder, sat down, and started to

When the desserts were finished the familiar post-feast sleepy feeling came over

Harry. He yawned quietly and looked up at Dumbledore to see if he, too, was done eating.

Harry's timing was excellent, as Dumbledore was now standing up to address the students again.

"Now that our stomachs are full, I have a few announcements to make. Our first year students should know that the forest is forbidden to all students unless accompanied by a Teacher. For some reason I need to keep reminding our older students of this every year." He smiled at the Gryffindor table; Harry and the twins exchanged guilty grins.

"The school caretaker, Argus Filch, would like me to remind all students that magic in the halls between classes is not permitted. Also of note, twenty-seven new things have been added to the list of banned items at Hogwarts. To see the list in its entirety, please stop by Mr. Filch's office. "

"Thankfully Madame Umbridge is no longer with us. We should thank Professor Severus Snape for accepting the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and Horace Slughorn, your new potions master and former head of Slytherin. That is all we have for the evening. Sleep well, so that you get off to a great start this new school year!"

The group left the hall pondering the developing the situation.

~~~~~ L's G ~~~~~

Lord Voldemort was sitting at the head of an old dining table. He was surrounded by some of the most powerful, and vicious wizards alive. Bellatrix Lestrange, her face covered by her wild mane, was now his right hand woman. Malfoy was alongside him on his left. Macnair stood at the door, lazily swinging his great headsman's axe with a familiarity that only years of wielding could provide. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Rookwood were in there own private conversation further down the table, their heads close together. Mulciber and Avery were all sitting at the table as well, their gazes wandering as they waited for the final few to arrive. After another ten minutes of impatient comments and grumbling, the two final members apparated in. One Peter Pettigrew, the other was Antonin Dolohov. They bowed to him respectfully as they made their way to their seats.

"Is that everyone, my lord?" Rodulphus Lestrange asked.

Voldemort mildly tilted his head surveying all who had come to his summons. There were three more present that this particular ensemble of Dark Wizards was oblivious to, his own private security detail. Lurking in the corners and shadows, their natural instinct was to attack from behind and without warning. The Shades, undead souls of warriors bound to his magic. Beings who could turn invisible at will, stood stock still in the far reaches of the large dining area, his personal assassins.

"I welcome you into the presence of your Lord Voldemort. I will get straight to the crux of the matter. Right now, we have a bit of slaughter to do. There are few who oppose us openly, and even fewer of those are vigilant with our kind Minister Fudge silencing anyone who claimed my return. Now is the perfect time to exact revenge. Those that have shunned their Lord after my brief hiatus shall learn what happens to those who fail me. As you have already noticed, our once good friend Igor Karkaroff is no longer with us." He looked at the stony expressions on his comrades; but some of them had a faint smile on their faces.

"He dared oppose me, and his death was slow, and extremely painful," he paused, taking a sip of his drink. "I wish you were all there to witness it." He smiled with that last comment; his blood ran hot as he remembered his new methods and the finer intricacies in the art of killing. "But our motives are far more ambitious than our previous tunnel-visional, wanting nothing more than death and destruction. We will have nations bow low before us. The muggles kill off each other at abandon, by themselves they slaughter into the hundreds of thousands. We are above that. What we envision, my Death Eaters, is complete control, and the respect that your tattoo once instilled into the hearts of wizards, no- into the hearts of all men, muggle or wizard. But first, we need to eliminate any threats we may have. First on our list is who some believe to be my sworn enemy: Potter."

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the gathering. Macnair stepped forward and declared in a strong voice, "I will do it."

There were more positive mutterings amongst themselves, but Voldemort merely chuckled evilly. Macnair eyes shot back to his, fear in his gaze. "You dare mock me?" he threatened. "You claim to be able to defeat the one I didn't, a whelp barely the age of sixteen? It is not luck that has kept the boy alive, neither is that so called protection that the old fool thinks he has over him. What I failed to realize, is that this is no ordinary boy. He has to be one of the direct descendants of a very powerful pureblood lineage. I am not conceited enough to deny that he is strong. Once our full strength is restored it will be child's play to crush him and Albus Dumbledore. With my three newest pets it should be even easier."

Everyone turned to the three figures that stood near the doorway, their heads bowed low so that they could not see their faces. "Allow me to introduce my shades. They are my trump pieces the next time I meet Potter."

The three creatures looked up at the crowd of grown killers, their expressions blank. Everyone's jaw dropped a few notches; they were cloaked in the shadows, barely visible to the group. Their eyes gave them away; their blue pupils glowed faintly behind their masks, chips of ice were boring back into your very own. It was the mark of the Shade, Class IX wizard killers, their existence kept top-secret from most wizards as all they heralded death and destruction. Extremely difficult to summon and even harder to control, the free ones had been hunted down to extermination in 1650 shortly after the creation of the Ministry.

Goyle, the most ignorant of the lot, questioned incredulously, "My lord, you bring ghost to fight? How can they help us?" With little warning, there was a blur of movement and a flash of steel, and Crabbe's robes fell about him in tatters at his feet, leaving his pale body stark naked. One of the wraiths now standing two feet behind the man, everyone was dead quiet. No one had time to move or even react to what happened. Crabbe swore loudly, and disapparated, embarrassed beyond measure. Bellatrix cackled madly.

"Our sources have claimed that Potter was not with the Muggles this summer, but rather with a female companion. Her identity is unknown, but we do know she is a Black. A cousin of yours perhaps Bellatrix?"

"My lord the mutt is the only traitor I knew off, if there's another I shall purge her as well."

"My dear Bella, always so quick to kill for me. How... sweet. He was supposedly somewhere in the New World. Information from our spies who are scattered all over the world has confirmed that he touched down briefly in France. The boy has had enough of a break I think," he laughed. "Have no fear. We shall have him, dead, or preferably, alive. Your orders are before you. I will summon you again for our next meeting. Keep a low profile my followers; we will pounce when the prey is least expecting it. This is but the beginning of their end"

~~ L's G ~~

Lucretia lay awake, having slept little. She knew that Harry's friends would consistently harass him and look at her strangely. After all, it had been like this for five years him and she was a new commodity. When dawn broke she got ready before everyone else and put on something casual yet attractive to greet him on this beautiful Saturday morning. She rushed down the stairs and sat in a chair, using the time before he came down to polish up her occlumency barriers. She was seated there for nearly half an hour before the first boy came down from the room. It was Harry and Neville; Neville was rubbing his eyes sleepily, his hair sticking up all over the place, slightly reminiscent of Harry's regular do.

"Morning, Lady Black..." he mumbled, spotting her. Lucretia looked at him closely, there was no change to his manner that she could see, he didn't seem to treat her differently despite one of her relatives being responsible for his parent's insanity.

Neville paused, why was she watching him so closely? "What?" he asked, curiously.

"Nothing, call me Lucretia. You're hair looks funny, that's all," she lied, nodding at his messy hair. The girls all filed down soon after. Lavender and Padma Patil were talking about anything from hairstyling charms to the latest Witches Weekly. The girls briefly exchanged greetings and went out of the common room for breakfast.

"Oh, yeah. It's Saturday...I never remember to comb my hair on weekends. Gran keeps harassing me over the summer, you'd think I'd learn by now, call me Neville by the way," he explained with a smile, totally overlooking that his hair was in a stateHarry gave her a quick peck the trio headed downstairs for breakfast.

Harry was high over the quidditch pitch, feeling the cool wind whip his hair about his face. This felt glorious; he could not describe how much he missed flying. This was his element, and Quidditch was part of his soul. He was flying straight up, feeling the G forces acting on him the higher he went and the faster he flew. He grinned broadly, relishing the pressure acting on him. After he felt that he could go no higher, he let the broom fall back down to the earth, accelerating to incredible speed as he dove headfirst to the pitch far far below.

He screamed of joy, how could he have gone months without this? Accelerating towards the ground from that sort of altitude was certainly a suicide run, but Harry knew that he could do it, even as the earth was zipping towards him at a deadly pace and Harry reached terminal velocity, the grin never budged on his face. The trick was to corkscrew a full 360 degrees then half barrel roll before the final pull out the descent, adding extra boost to slide out of the dive. He spiraled just fifty feet above ground, feeling the Firebolt tremble slightly to the change of thrust and when the propulsion charm responded to the updraft, the nose of the broom swerved counterclockwise to his spiral and up, naturally taking him out the dive. He was now upside down a few feet over the pitch, his technique perfect. Completing the half-barrel roll he righted himself, the broom picking up stray leaves as he skimmed low over the grass

That was exhilarating, he never tried that from that sort of height and speed before. He was grinning broadly; he wished someone had seen that. He should have brought Lucretia, speaking of whom he was meant to meet up with her this morning before lunch.

- L's G -

The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's sat tensely in the Defense classroom. Monday had come to soon for Harry's taste. He still wasn't ready to start sitting in morning classes again, listening to Snape of all people. Plus, training with Lucretia was exhausting, he was still tired from the weekend.

Severus Snape stopped his pacing, watching Potter drool all over himself at the back of the class. The brat must have gotten cockier over the holiday. He never liked that Potter boy, he had a grudging respect for his ability to survive constant attempts on his life, but his attitude- this was clearly the spawn of James Potter, not his sweet Lily. Snape was unwilling to tolerate disrespect or a lack of attention in his class. He glared, his animosity aimed directly at the famous student in the back row. Everyone turned, and some began to snicker as a line of drool began to roll down Harry's chin. Lucretia looked over his shoulder, and grinned. She knew Snape had a personal grudge against the golden boy, and also knew for a fact that the big pale skinned wizard was a "hex first- give detention later sort of guy". She leaned back in her chair, and prepared herself for the little show.

Snape continued his lecture in a deliberate voice, picking up his wand from the table. "…and as wizards we pride ourselves on being able to maintain situational awareness in the face of danger and we never, EVER fall asleep on our watch!" He pointed his wand at Harry, ready to hex him awake with a tasty Taser Hex. A sharp shift in his magic roused Harry's mind, interrupting him from his dream of flying a victory lap at the Quidditch world cup , arms outstretched, golden snitch firmly grasped in one hand, fans roaring his name. Potter! Potter! Potter! As he searched for his beautiful Lucretia in the VIP sta-

_He was under attack! _His eyes flashed open.

A bolt of blue magic sparked from Snape's wand, heading straight towards Harry' seat. The whole classroom reflexively jumped back. Draco could be heard laughing. Lucretia eyes widened marginally. Was this man- insane? Did he not know what Harry Potter can do? No way anyone wouldn't react violently to that spell.

_Crack! _Snape's curse split the wooden chair into two, but obviously, had not hit his target.

"Professor Snivy," said a voice from behind Severus. "I do believe that was a _quaint_ attempt, but, surely you didn't think you'd hit me with that, now did you?" Harry asked politely, sitting on a window sill, his legs crossed. Harry got off the window, yawning widely. " Interesting spell." He told his Defense instructor, nodding at his broken chair. "Looked like it might have smarted a bit," he noted, standing right next to the greasy man. Snape kept his wand held tensely in his grasp, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. They both stood quite still, surveying the damaged chair that smoked slightly at the edges

"Shit..." he breathed softly, not even daring to face young Potter. There was something new about Potter. A new dangerous quality to him, the way he moved and spoke, a lethal quality. _Was he going to do him in?_ Harry leaned in, lowering his voice.

"I apologize for falling asleep in your class, but I'd be remiss not to advise- do not try that again," Harry said very quietly.

"H-How dare you!?" Snape stammered, his face going red. "Are you threatening me? 30 points from Gryffindor!"

"No," Harry smiled. He drew his wand, and Snape tensed. Pointing it lazily to his seat, Harry muttered the fixing charm._ "Reparo." _The pieces began to jump back into place, and after a few seconds, the chair was once again whole. "But I would appreciate it if you didn't try to hex me while I slept." Harry sat and listened attentively to the lecture after throwing a quick wink to Ron and Lucretia, who let out a quite snort.

- L's G-

"We need to reinstate the DA."

Harry was a bit perplexed, "Lucretia, everyone finally knows Voldemort is back. We have other things to worry about"

"Don't you see? There is still danger out there! They are school children, most don't have the ability to be f much use during a fight, but untrained they will be slaughtered."

"I understand what you're trying to say, but I am the DA, I won't have time to train them all! It is not my job to save everybody, I can only be in one place at a time."

"You should train one or two people who you feel you can trust implicitly, preferably from different houses."

She stood there, staring calmly at him, and Harry felt undecided. She was right, but he had other priorities at the moment. They would stand there in fear while Harry did what needed to be done otherwise, sitting ducks. He sat back down on the large table, and rubbed the heel of his hands in his eyes.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. We should have done something. I don't know yet when we'll ready to start it though. What is your plan?"

"First, we need to have another meeting so that anyone else who wants to train can join. Umbridge is no longer a factor. We need to bring back the guys from last year and tell them what we're up to, and let them help us recruit others. At our first meeting we would vote on who would be the new instructor. Any senior member of the original DA who wants to be a candidate should step up. They can't just depend on you to do everything. Eventually, no matter how good you are, there will be that one time when you aren't there. It's time to get serious, no more pussyfooting around."

Harry gave her a kiss and channeling his inner Ron asked, "Lunch?"

"Yes, we should also go down and secure the chamber as a base tonight. Once we throw some wards up, I'm sure they'll get it cleaned up quickly."

"Sure thing love"


End file.
